


All I Want for Christmas Is You (in Bed with Me)

by multifandom_fanatic



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Thomas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Dylan is in love with Thomas, Dylan is possessive, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Thomas is in love with Dylan, Top Dylan, dylmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fanatic/pseuds/multifandom_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is invited to spend Christmas with Dylan, and he jumps at the chance to spend the holiday with his crush. Little does Thomas know that Dylan feels the exact same way. All it takes is one Christmas song for the two idiots to realize their feelings are reciprocated. Knowing that Thomas loves him back, Dylan takes control and shows Thomas who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You (in Bed with Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a Christmas present for my best friend, Sharon. We both adore this ship, and I decided to be brave and try my hand at writing it. I hope I did the ship justice. Merry Christmas Sharon, I hope you love this story. I hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. If you do like it, please leave kudos and comments. Feedback is always appreciated.

If felt like it had been years since Thomas had laid eyes on Dylan. Really, it had only been a few months since he had last seen the younger boy at the last of their promos for The Scorch Trials. He had missed Dylan more than he even thought possible. When Dylan had sent him a random text asking if he wanted to come over and have their own Christmas celebration a few days early, Thomas was slightly embarrassed with how fast he had texted back and agreed. 

When Dylan opened his front door and Thomas' eyes landed on him, he felt this warm rush of relief and comfort crash over him. Without hesitating, they had both moved as one, wrapping each other into a tight hug.

"God am I glad to see you," Dylan said, holding onto Thomas even tighter. Thomas laughed happily and buried his head into Dylan's shoulder. One good thing about being smaller than his friend was the fact that Thomas had the perfect angle to snuggle up perfectly into Dylan's arms.

"Not nearly as glad as I am to see you. You doing alright, love?" Thomas asked, finally pulling away from the hug and looking Dylan in the eyes. He noticed the slight twitch in Dylan's eyes, the way they shifted uncomfortably for a second, before he seemed to shake it off.

"I'm good, everything's good. Come in, come in," Dylan said, stepping aside and beckoning the older boy in. Thomas dragged his suitcase through the door and stepped further into the house so Dylan could close the door behind him. 

It wasn't the first time Thomas had been to Dylan's house. In fact, it was more like the millionth time he had been there. The two of them had spent a lot of time together while filming, and Dylan had even let him stay when he had visited a while back.

Still, there was something about the way that Dylan was hovering that had Thomas on edge. Dylan was always so happy and bubbly, full of life. It was the first thing that had drawn Thomas to Dylan. But now, the younger boy didn't seem as happy as usual, and that gave Thomas a feeling he couldn't quite understand.

"Are you sure you're alright, man?" Thomas asked, hand reaching out towards Dylan, as if he could physically take whatever burden was weighing Dylan down and bear it himself.

Dylan leaned forward and let Thomas pull him into another hug. This time it was Dylan resting his cheek on Thomas' head. "It's nothing, just that Britt and I broke up a few weeks ago. Wasn't that I didn't see it coming, I did, just that it didn't end how I would have wanted it to," Dylan admitted.

On impulse, Thomas started to card his fingers through Dylan's hair soothingly. It seemed to help, because Dylan instantly relaxed in his arms. "I'm sorry to hear that, Dyl. She's missing out on one bloody amazing guy. Hey, let's get your mind off things and do something fun, yeah? I do recall you saying something about celebrating Christmas," Thomas said.

Dylan instantly perked up and that. He pulled away from Thomas and gave him a real smile. "I've got the tree out, but I haven't decorated it yet. Thought we could do that together. There's tons of stuff I actually thought we could do, like cookie baking and decorating the house. Oh, and there's an ice skating rink we can go to. And caroling, I know you love music. Gingerbread houses, everyone loves decorating them." Dylan continued to speak enthusiastically, his smile growing with every word he said.

The warm feeling that had settled in Thomas' stomach suddenly rushed through his body, making him smile back at Dylan, equally as excited. For some reason, even though he knew he should be sad for Dylan about his heartbreak, there was a spark of something carefree that flooded through him. He knew the feeling was hope; hope for Dylan to finally notice that the connection the two of them had was more than just friendship. Thomas knew Dylan didn't swing that way though. And he already had all of Dylan's attention focused in on him, what more could he really ask for? Except for having Dylan be his, but he knew deep down that would never happen.

Dylan started to edge toward the living room, dragging Thomas with him. "Let's go decorate the tree," Dylan said, a proper smile on his face. Thomas giggled and let Dylan drag him away, happy to do whatever kept that beautiful smile on Dylan's face. 

And yes, Thomas would argue with anyone who said that Dylan wasn't beautiful, because my God, Thomas had never seen a more beautiful boy in his entire life. As corny as it was, from the second that Thomas had laid eyes on Dylan on the first day on set, it was love at first sight. Hiding those feelings had been the hardest thing Thomas had ever done. But Dylan had seemed happy to have Thomas as a friend, and Thomas would take anything he could get from Dylan.

So he let Dylan drag him all the way to the Christmas tree, where a huge box of decorations lay. Dylan quickly opened the box to reveal tons of ornaments and tinsel. Thomas couldn't wipe the massive grin off his face. He adored Christmas, it was his favorite holiday. But he adored Dylan more, so anything that made Dylan happy he would do in a heartbeat.

"Let's get to work, this tree isn't going to decorate itself," Thomas said, bumping Dylan with his hip and flashing him a warm smile. Dylan lit up even more, if that was even possible, and started to grab some ornaments. He handed some to Thomas, and their hands brushed together. Neither jerked away, both remaining still, their hands touching. Dylan shifted first, blushing and moving towards the tree.

Thomas could have sworn it was a blush, but the rational part of his mind told him it was just the glow of the lights from the tree. He forced himself to shake the moment off and help with the decorating.

The two boys spent an hour wrapping tinsel and hanging ornaments all over the tree. Conversation poured out so easily. Dylan seemed so much lighter and happier now. Thomas continued to crack silly jokes and did stupid things, just to get Dylan to smile and laugh. It felt right, it felt natural.

"Here, why don't you put the angel on top, since you're an angel yourself?" Dylan asked, holding out the angel for Thomas, as he smiled and winked at the older boy.

Thomas' face flushed red and he ducked his down so Dylan couldn't see how much his cheeks were burning. "Sure, okay," Thomas replied, reaching out to grab the angel. He changed his mind last second though, and wrapped his hand around Dylan's wrist. He looked up into Dylan's eyes and smiled shyly. "Why don't we put it up together, since you're an angel too?" Thomas offered.

This time Thomas was sure that Dylan blushed. The younger boy bit his lip for a moment before he nodded. "Okay, yeah, together," he agreed, his eyes shifting away from Thomas, but he didn't pull away from Thomas' hold on him.

Regretfully clearing his throat, Thomas let go of Dylan's wrist, even though it left him feeling cold and empty. Together, the two of them put the angel on the tree, and stepped back to admire their work.

"It looks gorgeous," Thomas said, bumping his shoulder into Dylan's in a show of affection.

Dylan, in turn, wrapped his arm around Thomas' waist and pulled him closer. "It does, doesn't it?" Dylan mumbled. When Thomas titled his head he caught Dylan staring at him, a dopey grin on his face.

"What?" Thomas asked quietly, gently bumping his hip into Dylan's.

"Nothing," Dylan replied, resting his head on top of Thomas' and looking back at the tree again. "Its perfect," he said, his hold on Thomas tightening.

Thomas was more than happy to remain in Dylan's arms as long as he could. It just felt right; being in his arms, decorating the tree together, all of it. The only thing that would have made it any better would have been Dylan feeling the same way back. There was nothing Thomas could do about that though, so he just tried to make do with what he had.

The moment only lasted a few more minutes before Dylan broke the silence. "Do you want to go bake cookies? There's tons of flavors we could do, if you want? If not we could go-" Dylan rambled but Thomas cut him off.

"Baking cookies sounds perfect," he said softly, smiling up at Dylan to prove he meant it. Thomas' smile made Dylan smile, which just made Thomas even happier.

"Cookies it is," Dylan said, looping his arm through Thomas' and leading him to the kitchen. Dylan was so focused on cookies he didn't notice the deep red blush that had now made its way over Thomas' cheeks. Sometimes Dylan was almost too touchy-feely and it made Thomas just want to push Dylan up against a wall and kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

Dylan was oblivious though, and continued through to the kitchen. He let Thomas go and started to pull ingredients out, and put them on the counter. As he whirled around the kitchen Dylan started to hum.

Thomas immediately picked up on the tune, All I Want for Christmas is You, and he started to sing along with Dylan's humming.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you," Thomas sung.

When he looked up again, Dylan was just standing there, staring at him in awe. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Thomas started to shake his head, an apology on the tip of his tongue, when Dylan blurted out, "Don't stop. Singing I mean. Please, keep singing. It's beautiful."

Thomas flushed dark red, tipping his head down so Dylan couldn't see, but he nodded. Facing the counter, Thomas started to sing the next part of the song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You, baby." 

When Thomas tore his eyes away from the counter, he saw Dylan had sat down next to him, and was looking at him with the most beautiful look Thomas had ever seen. Dylan's hand reached out and brushed Thomas' fringe out of his face. "Keep singing," Dylan whispered, his eyes never leaving Thomas'.

Thomas took a breath, his body shaking as he started to sing again. "Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gunna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeer click."

Just as Thomas was about to get to the chorus, Dylan joined in, and they sang the last part together. "Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you. You, baby."

Thomas wasn't sure who leaned forward first, or who really initiated the kiss, he just knew he and Dylan were kissing. His brain short-circuited after that, and all he could think was Dylan, Dylan, Dylan.

Next thing Thomas knew, he was being pushed back into the counter by the younger boy. He gasped into Dylan's mouth, his hands reaching out to find purchase anywhere he could. He settled his hands around Dylan's neck, pulling him in closer.

Dylan let out a guttural moan and pushed all his weight into Thomas, climbing out of his chair and into the older boys' lap. Thomas let out a whine, which only made Dylan kiss him harder. Dylan's hands were in Thomas' hair, his nails dragging along his scalp in the most sensual way Thomas had ever thought possible.

He needed more. He didn't have enough of Dylan. He didn't think he'd ever have enough of Dylan. With his brain half online again, he managed to pull his mouth away from Dylan's to catch his breath. He quickly attached his lips to Dylan's jaw, moving his hands down and under his shirt.

Dylan keened and bucked into Thomas' lap, tugging harder on Thomas' hair. "Clothes, too many clothes," Dylan panted, moving one hand to start pulling Thomas' shirt up. The older boy groaned, not liking having to let go of Dylan one bit.

"I've got you, baby," Dylan cooed, quickly yanking Thomas' shirt off before he started to kiss down the older boys' chest. Thomas let his head fall back in pleasure, grabbing hold of Dylan's shoulder for support.

"Dyl..." Thomas panted, his eyes fluttering shut. Dylan let out a laugh and moved up to kiss him all over again. If this was a dream, Thomas never wanted to wake up again. The feeling of Dylan, the taste, the way Dylan couldn't stop touching him, as if he let go for even a millisecond that Thomas would just disappear, it was everything Thomas had ever wanted and a billion times more.

"I want you, need you," Dylan groaned out against Thomas' mouth. Thomas nodded rapidly, his fingers trailing up and over Dylan's abs.

"Please, yes, please," Thomas whined desperately. Dylan laughed against Thomas' lips and pulled back slightly.

A broken sound slipped from Thomas' mouth, and a look of panic crossed his eyes. Dylan frowned and leaned forward to kiss Thomas again, if only to soothe him. "I'm not going anywhere, baby. I thought we'd take this to my bedroom," he said, eyes twinkling.

"But-but what about Britt?" Thomas asked confused. Dylan stepped closer to Thomas again, his hands trailing up the older boys' chest and back into his hair.

"Britt and I broke up because I've been in love with you since we were first on set together. I tried to let it go because I thought you didn't see me as more than a friend. It got so bad though, Britt couldn't take it anymore. And she was right. My feelings for her were nothing more than friendship. But, God, Thomas, you're so gorgeous, so handsome," Dylan said, trailing his hands down Thomas' face and looking into his eyes.

Thomas leaned forward, kissing Dylan as hard and passionately as he could to convey that he felt just the same. The younger boy moaned desperately, pulling Thomas into him.

"Bedroom Dylan, now," Thomas begged, wrapping his legs around Dylan's waist. Dylan laughed a giddy laugh, and wrapped his arms around Thomas to hold him in place. Connecting his lips with Thomas' again, Dylan walked them to his bedroom.

Dylan stumbled into his room and dropped Thomas onto the bed. He then stepped back to pull his own shirt off. He quickly stripped off his pants, and crouched down in front of Thomas. Leaning forward, he traced his hands up Thomas' legs until they were hovering over the zipper of his pants.

"How about we get these off?" Dylan asked, raising his eyebrow seductively and throwing a wink at the older boy.

Thomas let out a laugh and shook his head. "Dylan O'Brien, if you aren't fucking me in the next few minutes I swear to fucking God," Thomas threatened.

Taking that as a seal of approval, Dylan unzipped Thomas' jeans and shoved them down, throwing them to the floor. He scooted up the older boys' body and grinded down into his already hard dick.

"Fuck," Thomas gasped, snapping his hips up to meet Dylan's in a desperate plea for more.

"You like that, huh, baby?" Dylan asked, his voice dropping down an octave.

"Fuck yes, Dylan. God, fuck me," Thomas growled, bucking up into Dylan again.

Dylan laughed and grinded down again, watching the look of pleasure cross over Thomas' face. "You are vocal, aren't you, baby? Fuck is that hot. The mouth on you, I swear," Dylan groaned, his eyes glazing over. "You want me to fuck you? Is that what you want, baby?" he purred, dropping his head to mouth up the older boys' neck.

Thomas moaned, loving the pet name that Dylan had already given him. "Yes, fuck me. Fuck me so hard I can't walk for a month," Thomas begged, arching into Dylan's touches.

"You gotta ask nicely, baby. You gotta show me how much you want it," Dylan teased, his hand wandering down to palm at Thomas' now aching cock.

"Dyl-please. Please, fuck me. God, please. I need you so badly it hurts. I'll do anything. Want to feel you filling me up; controlling me, owning me. Please. Shit. I've wanted you for so long. Been dreaming of you fucking me since the first day I saw you. Always wanted you. Please. Want you to make me come so hard that I'll see stars. Fuck. Dylan," Thomas begged, rutting up into Dylan's hand.

"So good for me; you're so good for me, Tommy. You've been such a good boy asking me nicely. How can I say no to that? I'm gunna give you everything you want, my darling," Dylan cooed, his lips ghosting over Thomas' ear. Thomas thrashed about under Dylan, his words making him even more desperate.

Dylan, ever happy to please, ripped Thomas' boxers off. His breath caught in his throat when Thomas' cock sprung free. It was gorgeous. Dylan found himself drooling over it, wanting to taste it. So he did just that. Bending down he sucked Thomas' dick into his mouth, sending pleasure through both of their bodies.

"Dylan, oh fuck. Dyl, please, shit, shit, shit. Please," Thomas moaned out, not even sure what he was begging for anymore.

Dylan quickly set a fast pace, falling into an easy rhythm of deep throating Thomas. The older boy thrashed about, a long ramble of profanity falling from his mouth.

All too soon, Dylan pulled off of Thomas with an obscene pop. Thomas let out the most broken sound that Dylan had ever heard. Almost as if to apologize, Dylan started to jerk Thomas off, his hand sliding easily up and down Thomas' cock.

"Can't have you coming yet, my darling. Not before I get to fuck that beautiful ass of yours," Dylan said, his other hand ghosting down over Thomas' hole.

A desperate whine slipped from Thomas' mouth, and he looked up at Dylan with hooded eyes. "Please," Thomas said, the word coming out scratchy and full of desire.

How could Dylan ever turn down such a beautiful boy? His beautiful boy. Letting go of Thomas' dick, much to the older boys' disappointment, Dylan quickly leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube out of his draw.

"So beautiful, so gorgeous," Dylan murmured against Thomas' lips as he squeezed lube onto his hand and started to open Thomas up. Attaching his lips to the older boys', Dylan swallowed every moan that Thomas made as he added a second and a third finger.

When Thomas let out a particularly loud and broken sob, Dylan knew he had found his prostate. Over and over again, he brushed against the bundle of nerves until Thomas was a sobbing mess beneath him.

"Mine, you are all mine, baby. Gunna give you so much pleasure. Gunna make you feel so good. No one will ever make you feel the way I'm going to. No one will ever get the chance to. You belong to me," Dylan ground out through gritted teeth.

Thomas moaned even louder, arching further into the younger boy. "Dyl... yours. Fuck. Belong to you. Please. Please. Fuck me. Shit. Please," he sobbed.

Dylan finally took pity on the beautiful boy. He pulled his fingers out, and ripped his boxers off. With lightning speed he coated his own cock in lube, and proceeded to slam into Thomas' ass, hard.

Thomas let out an even louder sob, his face scrunching up in pain, but his hips thrusting desperately up to meet Dylan's.

The younger boy took pity and stilled his hips. He stroked his thumbs up Thomas' cheeks gently. "Look at me, baby. I can wait 'till the pain stops. Let you get comfortable," he said softly.

Looking up at Dylan, Thomas immediately shook his head. "No. Please. Need more. Fuck me. Dyl. 'M ready. Just please, please," he cried out, his grip on Dylan's arms tightening.

Dylan hesitated for a second before he rocked his hips forward a little less aggressively this time. Thomas whined and bucked his hips up to meet Dylan's. With a short laugh, Dylan pulled back and rammed forward again. Thomas keened, his head falling backwards in pleasure.

"That's it, let go baby, I've got you," Dylan murmured against Thomas' ear as he thrusted in again. He rapidly set a comfortable pace, rocking his hips in and out of Thomas. He reached down and wrapped one of his hands around the older boys' cock, jerking it off in time with his thrusts.

Thomas fell apart under Dylan. Broken moans laced with expletives poured out of his mouth. It only further fueled Dylan to fuck Thomas that much faster, his reaction that much more of a turn on.

"Harder, Dyl. More, need more," Thomas shouted, his nails dragging down Dylan's back, leaving angry red trails in their wake.

Dylan didn't hesitate to give him more. He pulled his hips back and thrusted forward even harder, the bed shaking with the force. Thomas sobbed, reaching up to pull Dylan down to meld their lips together.

Dylan continued with his new pace, slamming into Thomas as hard as he could. He felt every moan, every groan, every whimper against his lips. He swallowed them all down, kissing Thomas hungrily and sloppily.

Thomas suddenly tore his mouth away from Dylan's. "Motherfucker, shit, Dyl, fuck" he swore, his hips snapping back up into Dylan's with a new level of desperation.

Bingo. Dylan had finally found Thomas' prostate again. "That's it, baby. I've got you," he hissed, focusing on finding that perfect angle again. Thomas cried out, and Dylan knew he had it. He started to relentlessly pound into Thomas, his hand speeding up on the boys' dick, too.

Every noise, every desperate plea for more went straight to Dylan's cock. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, not with how incredible Thomas felt.

He was just about to warn Thomas, when the older boy shuddered and bucked his body up against Dylan's so sharply that Dylan lost his rhythm. "I can't, Dyl. Too much, need to come. Please. Hurts. Need release. Please, fucking hell, please," Thomas gasped out.

In an instant it hit Dylan that Thomas had been refusing himself from coming because he hadn't been granted permission yet. The feeling that Dylan had claimed the most fantastic boy in the world flooded through him and he choked out a groan.

"You've been such a fucking good boy. My beautiful darling. So good for me. Come for me, baby. Let go, let me see you let go," Dylan cooed, slamming into Thomas' prostate again.

That was all it took for Thomas. With a desperate moan, and Dylan's name on his lips, Thomas fell apart. He came all over Dylan's hand and their chests, his body arching into Dylan's, and his hands gripping hold of Dylan for dear life.

Dylan barely managed to hold himself back through Thomas' high. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward one more time before he was spilling his load deep into Thomas, crying out the older boys' name as he did.

With his entire body spent, Dylan collapsed down onto Thomas' chest, the world spinning with how strong his orgasm had been. He gasped for breath, burying his face into Thomas' shoulder as he came back down.

Dylan whined softly when he felt fingers carding though his hair. He brushed his nose against Thomas' throat and mouthed lazy kisses against the soft skin. He shifted, moving up so he could kiss his way up Thomas' jaw and back to his lips.

Thomas readily opened up, letting Dylan slide his tongue into his mouth. They kissed for what felt like forever to Dylan. When he finally pulled away to breathe, he opened his eyes and looked down to see an utterly debauched Thomas.

Tracing his fingers down Thomas' face and onto his chest, he smiled warmly at the older boy. "So beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to any part of Thomas' skin he could reach.

Thomas let out a blissful sigh, reaching out to grab hold of one of Dylan's hands and tangle their fingers together. Dylan chuckled and moved to peck Thomas' lips again. "So perfect," he said, tracing Thomas' lips with the thumb of his free hand.

Thomas smiled, squeezing Dylan's hand that was resting in his own. Dylan shifted and tucked himself against Thomas' side, pressing lazy kisses to his shoulder.

"Dyl?" Thomas spoke up a few minutes later. Dylan hummed in response, nipping his shoulder before running his tongue over the bite.

"Thank you," Thomas said softly. Eyes flying open, Dylan shifted to look Thomas in the eyes.

"What for?" he asked, confused. What could Thomas possibly be thanking him for?

"The best Christmas present ever. You," Thomas answered, his eyes shinning happily and a joyful smile on his face.

Dylan laughed and traced idle patterns into Thomas' side as he leaned forward and kissed him again. 

"Mine," he said possessively, kissing Thomas deeply, as if to prove who Thomas belonged to.

"Yours," Thomas answered, giving himself over to Dylan, letting the younger boy take him completely.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dylan whispered against the older boys' lips, "Merry Christmas, baby." So what if Christmas wasn't for a couple more days. He had gotten the one thing he had wanted for Christmas, and that was Thomas.

"Merry Christmas, Dyl," Thomas replied, kissing Dylan back before curling up into Dylan's awaiting arms.


End file.
